A Cowgirl's Dream
by Autumn Before Dawn
Summary: Hey there folks! i'm a new writer and i'm only putting stories on here for people to enjoy! Critisism is always welcomed but please don't hate! Summary: When Caitlin wakes up one morning on the ranch she finds tht her daddy has hired a new farm hand, Jesse. What will this quiet young boy bring to the Ranch? And will Caitlin find love? Maybe! Please read! i'll love you forever!
1. Chapter 1: A newfriend!

Hey there people! Autumn here! Disclaimer! (I DO NOT OWN POKEMON) but i do love it! I really hope someone enjoys my story! This is my first one so i hope its not too awful! Anyways have fun reading it!

xoxo- Autumn

I woke up groggily and looked over at my pink alarm clock. 6:00 am. no way. I could hear the Camerupt out in the fields waking up too. I groaned but got up and walked over to my vanity, grabbing my brush and brushing out my long curly brown hair. I looked out my window and I could see my dad, and uncle James working out with the three new Numel that had just been born.

My dad and uncle were twins, though my dad had golden blonde hair and my uncle had black hair. They wore their usual work clothes and they already were covered in dust and scorch marks. I watched intrigued as I noticed a new guy working along side them. They were all dusty and sweaty from work and the new boy's longish wavy brown hair was matted to his forehead. He couldn't have been more than sixteen. Curious I headed downstairs.

As I slid down the rail I heard my mother's soft humming coming from the kitchen. I breathed in the warm scent of her famous Strawberry pancakes as I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning momma!" I said happily as I hugged her around the waist. She had on her usual checkered shirt and work jeans and her favorite red apron. Her long red hair was in a braid down her back. Her pokemon Miltank was helping out. She smiled and placed a huge plate of pancakes on the table.

"Good morning Caitlin! Would you please go wake up your sister? She's going to miss breakfast!" I giggled and went down the hall to my sister's room. Slowly I opened the door. Toys were strung everywhere and I had to hop around to get to her small bed. I rolled my eyes as my little sister snored loudly and rolled over.

I sat on the edge of the bed and shook her gently.

"Lizzy it's time to get up!" She grumbled something unintelligible and scooted farther away from me.

"Elizabeth! You are going to miss breakfast!" At the mention of food the scrawny six year old shot up and ran at full speed into the kitchen. I giggled and headed after her. Sitting at the table I bust out laughing at the sight of my sister. One of her pig tails had come down and was now a frizzy mess on the side of her head. Her pajamas, one of my old pink nightshirts, hung way off of her shoulder and she looked like she was about to fall asleep in her plate.

"Lizzy you look fabulous." I said with a giggle. She made a face at me.

"Shut up Caitlin!" She said grouchily. "Girls!" My mom placed her hands on her hips and gave us both a look. We sheepishly looked at our plates and said sorry. Miltank just sighed and went back to cleaning things up. As mom turned around we both stuck our tongues out at each other giggling. Mom set out the oranberry juice and sat down. We all piled our plates high with pancakes and began to munch happily.

"Mawm Whart weh gorna due tohdae?" Lizzy said with her mouth full. I made a face and looked at my mom.

"Well I thought we could go into town and go shopping! We haven't gone out in awhile." Both me and my little sister squealed happily. We rarely got to go out seeing as how we were always working on the Camerupt Ranch with our parents.

We quickly finished breakfast and went to our rooms to change. I closed my door behind me and went over to my vanity. I looked down at my pajama's. Slipping them off I tossed them to the side. Rummaging through my drawers I pulled on a simple red shirt and cuffed the sleeves. I pulled on some old jean shorts. Then I pulled on my favorite brown cowgirl boots and my cowgirl hat, throwing on some light makeup. Smiling I looked into the mirror at my reflection. A Tall 16 year old girl with pale blue eyes and long curly golden brown hair and freckles stared back at me. I pursed my lips and made faces at my reflection, grabbing my savings and giggling as I headed downstairs.

When I got downstairs my mom had put on her hat and my sister was pulling on her boots over her worn jeans. Her small piggy bank was under her arm. Her hair was still frizzy and I quickly grabbed a brush and set to work.

"So um mom, who was that boy working out there with dad and Uncle James?" My mom smiled as I braided Lizzy's hair into two braids.

"Well that's Jesse. He came up early this morning asking for work and your father decided it would be a good idea to hire some help." I nodded thoughtfully.

"Dose he have any pokemon?" My mom shrugged and laughed slightly.

"I don't know sweetheart. He's a quiet one." I smiled and placed Lizzy's hat on her head.

"Well okay let's go!"

When we got into town We went straight to our favorite little shop. It was a cute little consignment store called Garments and Things. We got out of the truck and hurried inside. It was a little busy but it wasn't to bad. Lizzy went straight to the toys and my mother went to shoes. I headed over to the girls clothes. I found a couple of pair's of rhinestone dark wash jeans for five bucks. And a few multi colored tanks for a dollar each. I pulled a couple of cute stripped tee's and a cute pink hoodie for cold nights.

I saw some dresses over on another rack and found a cute frilly white one that I fell in love with and an Adorable used Hollister dress that I had to have. I found a light blue one that was adorable. I even found a cute yellow strapless sundress. I got a changing room and modeled all of the clothes. I had to put back one of the tank top's but everything else fit. I paid thirty five dollars for the clothes and headed over to where my mom was looking for shoes for everyone. That was always the deal. We could earn our allowance and pay for our own clothes but momma paid for the shoes.

She had pulled out four pairs for her and the boys. And She was making Lizzy try on a couple of pairs.

"But momma these pinch my toes!" She complained, obviously already grouchy from the shopping trip. I smiled and looked through the rows and rows of shoes. I found a cute pair of white flats and a simple pair of almost new flowery cowgirl boots. I handed them to my mom and she looked them over and nodded, placing them into the pile. Noticing my sister's struggles I walked over to the younger girl shoes and picked out a pair of boots I knew she would love. I handed them to her and her eyes lit up. She hurriedly put them on and walked back and forth to show us. We all laughed and mom paid for everything and we pilled back into the truck with our bags.

As we drove back home Lizzy played with the pink sock monkey she had bought for three dollars with her allowance. I smiled as we pulled through a little Barbeque place's drive through to get lunch. We ordered then headed back to the ranch.

When we got back home momma put the food on the table and rang the large brass bell out on the porch that let the boys know it was time for lunch. Lizzy and I both headed to our rooms to put our things away before lunch. I got to my room and hung up all my dresses in my closet, then I put the rest of my clothes in my drawers. I left out a pink tank top and a pair of jeans and headed into my bathroom. I slipped out of my clothes and into the bath for a quick shower. I washed my hair with my blackberry shampoo and rinsed off then spent ten minutes blow drying my hair. When I got out I slipped on my new pink tank then my new jeans that fit me nicely and headed downstairs barefoot.

When I got downstairs everyone was sitting at the big family table passing around barbeque and home made potato salad. My mom and dad were at one end with Lizzy and Uncle James on either side of the middle. Jesse was in the seat right next to mine. I could feel my face turning pink as I went to the fridge and grabbed a soda. I placed a kiss on my dad's cheek and ruffled my uncles hair.

"Hey daddy. Hey J." That's what we called my uncle. Then I plopped down in the seat next to Jesse. As I turned to look at him I noticed he was staring at me. He blushed fiercely as our eyes met and quickly turned back to his meal. I smiled as I noticed he had mossy green eyes and scorch marks from the days pokemon work. I elbowed him slightly and smiled up at him.

"Hey, I'm Caitlin." He glanced at me and smiled, his cute dimples showing.

"Hi." He said in a deep, gentle voice. I Smiled to myself and poured some hot sauce on my barbeque, placing some rocine peppers on as well. I took a big bite, the heat not even fazing me as I munched happily.

After supper I helped Miltank with the dishes, secretly watching Jesse from the window. Lizzy went outside to play and momma sat down on the couch with a big glass of iced tea. I started humming along to the old radio on the counter as we finished up the dishes. I smiled and petted Miltank between the ears before heading outside. I quickly walked over to the pin where Daddy and J were pulling a frightened baby Numel into the smallest pin. I hopped up onto the rail and watched. The little Numel ran away as soon as daddy let him go. He ran into the corner of the pin and covered his eyes with his little feet. I furrowed my brow as my dad rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. J just laughed and walked towards the timid little pokemon.

"Hey there fella it's okay." J pulled out some Oran berries.

"Why don't you have some of these. You got to be hungry." Numel sniffed the berries and wrinkled his nose in disgust, blowing a fierce ember at J.

J walked back over defeated. I giggled and hopped up onto the top of the rail, sitting precariously on the edge. My dad laughed hardily and patted his brother on the shoulder.

"What's the problem daddy?" I asked curiously. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Well honey this Numel hatched only last night and we cant get him to eat a darned thing! And any time we come near him he either runs away or blasts us with fire." I laughed at J's charred appearance.

"Mind if I have a go?" My dad laughed.

"Sure honey but we've been trying to calm him down all morning. And well you saw what he did to J. Just be careful." Daddy and J hopped out of the pin, both of them betting how long I would last. I Stuck my tongue out at them and slowly approached the Numel. He was a sandy yellow with greenish markings. He had big soft brown eyes and he was pretty small.

"Hey there big guy. Everything's okay…" He looked at me curiously, only a little bit frightened. I came a little closer and kneeled down next to the timid pokemon.

"Num… Numel." He said in an adorable baby voice as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the jar of rocine peppers I was going to snack on later. I pulled out a few and held them out to him.

Cautiously he sniffed at the peppers then took a bite.

"Numel!" He said and happily ate the rest. I giggled and petted his head while he ate the peppers.

"Well I'll be. That little rascal loves spicy food almost as much as you do!" Said J. I smiled as Numel cuddled close to my face.

"Rascal… I think that's a perfect name for you!" I giggled and hugged him, still being a baby I could easily pick him up and I carried him over to where my dad and uncle were.

"Now Rascal why don't you apologize to my bone-headed uncle here?" Numel giggled and turned to my uncle J, sticking out his tongue. We all laughed as Numel laid his head down on my shoulder and yawned sleepily. I petted his short fur gently as he fell fast asleep.

"Well Caitlin I'd say Rascal has taken to you." My dad said smiling proudly at me. I smiled down at the young Numel in my arms. Suddenly J pulled out one of his custom pokeballs out of his pocket.

"Here Caitlin I reckon you could use this." He said lightly with a wink.

I looked at the orangey red pokeball in my hands. It had a light orange fire shaped button in the middle. I smiled widely at my uncle.

"Thank you uncle J!" I kind of gave him a half hug with my free arm as I touched the pokeball to the tip of Rascals nose. With a yawn he disappeared inside the pokeball. A slight silvery light ran over the pokeball and it pinged instantly. My dad arched his brow.

"That's odd…" He mumbled to himself. I didn't really notice as I danced around in a happy circle.

"I got him!" I squealed and touched the button in the middle of the ball. Rascal returned to his place in my arms, still sound asleep.

"I'm gonna go show momma!"


	2. Chapter 2: A twist of Fate!

**Hey guys Autumn here! I hope you like this chapter and where the story is going! I love you all thanks so much for reading! xoxo**

**-Autumn Before Dawn**

I hurried inside and shut the door behind me. My mom was still on the couch, her now empty class resting on the coffee table.

"Momma!" Rascal shifted in my arms and opened his sleepy eyes.

"Nuuumel!" He yawned, making me giggle. My mom looked over and smiled instantly.

"Well ill be. What do we have here?" I plopped down on the couch next to my mom and sat Rascal down between us.

"This is Rascal! He's one of the new hatchlings on the ranch and I caught him with one of J's special pokeballs!" I held it out proudly and scratched rascal behind the ears.

My mom laughed hardily and reached to pet the tiny camel pokemon. He shied away but I reassured him.

"It's okay little buddy that's just my momma!" He sniffed her hand carefully as she smiled in the way of hers down at him. He decided she was alright as he pushed his head into her hand making us both laugh.

Suddenly Jesse came bursting through the door, tears in his eyes.

"Ma'am come quickly… It's J."

My mother and I shared a worried glance before rushing out the door, Jesse quickly following. As we got to the center of the main field I saw my dad, knelt by two large lumps on the ground. His arms were covered in blood as he cradled his brothers head.

Lizzy was sitting on the ground, shaking uncontrollably as she stared at the scene before us. I quickly went to my sisters side and pulled her into my lap, rubbing her back gently.

"What happened?!" My mother almost shrieked as she noticed the large claw marks going down my uncles face and left shoulder. It was then that I noticed the dead Persian, lieing in a lifeless heap on the ground. Jesse wasn't too far away, cradling a small blue form, tears streaming down his face.

I picked my sister up and walked steadily over towards the scene.

"A man in a black suit with a large R on the front attacked us. He said if we didn't surrender all of our pokemon that we would regret it. He snatched up lizzy and sent out Persian to keep J and I at bay. Jesse sent out his maril but Persian… Well Maril didn't make it. She fought so hard though…" Hot tears ran down my sisters face as she clung to me.

"The man was about to send Persian on Lizzy when J jumped between them. He managed to wrestle it to the ground but not before…"

My father choked on a sob. Blood was pooling around my fathers knees and onto my uncles shirt. His chest was rising slowly as he took in staggering breaths. I knelt beside him, a sob caught in my throat as I noticed how damaged his head was. I could see his skull through the torn flesh.

"Jesse and I managed to run the man off and take down the Persian…" He couldn't seem to continue as his head fell to his chest, sobs racking his body.

Within seconds I could hear sirens rushing down the long dirt road that lead to our house. What happened next was all a blur. I remember men in crisp white uniform taking my uncle and father into the ambulace. My mother road in the truck with them, and told me to watch my sister. I slumped to the ground, clutching my baby sister and crying into her shoulder as she did into mine.

I suddenly felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned my tear stained face towards Jesse.

"The man who did this… He said he was part of Team Rocket. He said they were trying to make a better world… I don't know about you, but whatever world their trying to create. I plan I stopping it." The fiery look in his eyes was all it took to convince me.

"I'm in…"

Two hours later I was packed and ready to go. Lizzy had cried and begged and pleaded, but I had taken her to our neighbors house. I left a note for my parents, telling them what I intended on doing. I knew in my heart that they wouldn't try and stop me. This was something I needed to do, Jesse and I both.

As we headed into the forrest Jesse and my father had chased the man into I glanced at the boy to my right. His solem expression was very vague.

"I'm sorry about Maril..." He took in a shaky breath and sighed.

"She was my best friend... I had her since she was just a tiny Azuril... And now she's gone, thanks to them." Fresh tears streamed down his face as the words left his lips.

I didnt know what to do, how to comfort him, so i stopped and wrapped my arms around his torso. He froze for a second but then wrapped his arms tightly around me. I burried my face in his chest as we stayed like that, silently crying for a few moments.

When we finally pulled away he looked down at me and smiled.

"Thanks Caiti..." I nodded and hooked my arm through his as we began the search for the murdered who had taken our families lives...

**Sorry! I know it's kind of a short chapter but i really hope you all liked it! Was the twist too much? Please review and omment and i love you forever! xoxo**


End file.
